


Birthday boy

by kaysevng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Hwang Hyunjin, felix just likes attention, hyunjin eats ass, the fingering doesn't go on for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysevng/pseuds/kaysevng
Summary: It's felix's birthday, felix's day even. Hyunjin doesn't pay much attention though and felix isn't happy with it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a previous work! this is the last one though, after this one it'll just be new fics so don't worry

It was Felix's day, sunshine's day, his time to shine. There was never a time he felt bad on his birthday, he treasured it like it was a lifelong possession, to him it technically was. Each year the members always did something big for him and made him feel special. This year was no different of course, there's no way the boys would ever make him feel left out especially on his birthday. 

Felix’s smile could never fade on a day like this, however there was one thing that downed his spirit a slight bit. When he blew out the candles on his cake he got the expected; everyone clapped and cheered for him, they knew how good it made him feel. All but one. After looking around the room at the smiling faces, Felix finally lands his eyes on hyunjin, his smile fading ever so slightly to see the boy on his phone not even looking up or joining in with the cheering. 

It's not that felix needed everyone's undivided attention, but it definitely made him feel better about himself. Felix just agreed to himself to think nothing of it and go on with his day, he tried to he really did but it was constantly on the back of his mind how the older boy didn't pay a flicker of attention to him all day even though it was his day.Even though it was difficult he got on with his day, getting through fan messages and quality time with the members.

It had started getting late and most of the boys were going to bed giving felix his final birthday wishes, telling him to sleep well and to make sure to eat well the next day. Yet again, all except hyunjin. After all the final birthday wishes, Felix got back to his shared room, the room he shared with hyunjin. 

Felix walked in to see Hyunjin already in the shared room on his bed playing something on his phone paying no mind to who just walked through the door. Felix wasn't one to walk on eggshells to avoid confrontation, he says what he needs to say. 

"Can you explain to me what the fuck today was about?" Felix said not bothering to hide any of the annoyance in his voice. "I don't know what you mean," Hyunjin said without moving an inch, as if he was talking to the air. "You've been ignoring me all day. What have i done?" Felix said, scanning the boy on the bed for a response. "Why are you getting so worked up, it's not like this isn't gonna happen next year" hyunjin said while rolling his eyes. 

Felix had had enough of him, Hyunjin could clearly tell that it was bothering Felix but he didn't care. "Why should I even care that a smug prick like you doesn't give two shits?" Felix said with a scoff, making his bed ready to get into. Hyunjin sat up in his bed putting his phone to the side, "what makes you think i don't care" he said eyeing the younger. "Like i said, you ignored me all day, it's literally my birthday and i don't get a hint of attention from you" Felix said sounding defeated, at this point he just wanted to sleep his bad mood off.

"So is that what you want? Constant attention? Praises?" Hyunjin said, cocking an eyebrow up. Felix wasn't too sure what to say, hyunjin had put him on the spot so soon, so he just shrugged his shoulders as an answer. "Come here" Hyunjin patted his bed as he said this, indicating Felix to make his way over. Felix wasn't sure what it was about and despite their so called 'argument' he did so anyways. Felix sat next to the larger man and stared at him like a dumb puppy waiting for his next instructions. "Let me blindfold you, i've got you a present".

Hyunjin swore Felix only heard the word 'present' as he complied straight away, sitting forward and waiting for hyunjin to place the blindfold over his eyes. Hyunjin palmed his semi-hard dick in his trousers, that he managed to hide from everyone all day, and guided Felix's hand to the area his own hand was just a second ago. "What's this?" felix said with a slight laugh afterwards, giggling at the thought of getting a present. 

Hyunjin was trying hard not to make noise as felix moved his small hand over his bulge cluelessly. "W-wait a minute let me help you" he said tearing himself away from the smaller boys touch. After he said this he slowly unzipped his zipper cautious of making too much noise and giving it away. 

Hyunjin had managed to get his dick out without felix picking up on it, he moved closer to him again and asked for his hand once again. Felix willingly put out his hands again feeling around innocently for his gift. Felix made contact with Hyunjin's tip, Hyunjin was lucky he wasn't leaking too much precum or Felix would've guessed straight away.

"What the hell?" Felix asked furrowing his eyebrows under the blindfold. Still curious, he felt his way down to the base of hyunjin's dick. Soon he realised that the object in his hand was of a cylinder shape so he clasped his hand around it. The sudden action made Hyunjin gasp and grab Felix's hair as a reflex.

This made felix immediately grab the blindfold and pull it off quickly. To Hyunjin's surprise, Felix didn't back away or start cursing him out, instead he grabbed the backs of Hyunjin's thighs to bring him back towards him. 

When Hyunjin was back to where he was before, Felix brought his hands upwards to the older males dick and began wrapping his small soft hands around hyunjin. They both knew that only his hands wouldn't manage to cover all of Hyunjin's length, it was like Felix could read the others mind. 

Felix began by licking stripes up his length and eventually getting to the tip flattening his tongue against his slit causing hyunjin to let out a throaty moan and grab another handful of Felix's soft and messy hair. Hyunjin being impatient, he took advantage of Felix's open mouth due to gasping because of the sudden force on his head, and pushed himself further into his mouth. 

Felix didn't mind much though as he was deepthroating him the next second. Felix couldn't help but gag on Hyunjin's size, contracting his throat around him. As Hyunjin grabbed a larger handful of hair, he slacked his jaw taking it as a hint that he was about to get his throat fucked. 

Felix loved the size difference between the two of them, he thought about how easily hyunjin would be able to throw him around like a rag doll, how he could stretch him out whenever he would use him. Felix’s dick was leaking at the thought, he snapped back to how hard and deep hyunjin was thrusting into his mouth. 

It wasn't much longer before hyunjin was cumming down felix's throat, having to suppress his moans by biting his lip making sure none of the members could hear them, it wasn't exactly late so they still had to be careful. 

Even though hyunjin had finished and felix had already removed his mouth from him, felix went back down to suck him again, but hyunjin stopped him, pulling his head away from his dick. “Calm down, whore” he said as he pushed Felix down onto the bed so that he was laying on his back. Hyunjin wasted no time yanking down felix's trousers along with his own. As Hyunjin was throwing the clothes to the side, Felix moved himself so he was now on his stomach with his ass facing hyunjin. 

Hyunjin wasn't shocked, he didn't mind the change of position. He admired the sight, he liked seeing how Felix's back cured so perfectly for him, how his face was already buried into the pillows and how he'd already pulled underwear down, fingering himself in front of him with no shame. Hyunjin quickly slapped his hands away, “you're such a needy slut, your fingers don't even do you much good anyways” he scoffed as he brought his own hands up to felix's ass. 

He lowered himself down so that his lips were just hovering over his ass. It bothered Felix knowing that Hyunjin's mouth was so close to his hole, knowing that he wasn't going to give him what he wanted just yet. He placed light slaps here and there earning yelps or a gasp from the boy beneath him. 

It continued like this until hyunjin started placing open mouthed kisses closer to felix's hole. Felix would push himself back against hyunjin's mouth until hyunjin finally gave him what he wanted. His hands came up onto felix's hips to steady him while he sloppily ate him out, loving the angelic noises coming out of felix's mouth. “hyunjin,, i'm so close” felix managed to get out in between moans, pushing his ass back onto hyunjin's tongue yet again. 

After hearing this hyunjin stopped his actions ignoring Felix's whimpering and whining. Felix didn't realise that hyunjin had his dick out in his hand spreading the lube to it he had just applied to it moments before. A grin appeared on Felix's face as he turned around to watch him do this. Hyunjin got back in place behind him. 

He brought his hands around to the back of felix's head and pushed his head back into the pillows, “bratty sluts don't get to watch how they get pounded. Remember that” he said harshly as he placed himself in front of felix's hole. “what's the special word hm?” he said as he slid his dick back and forth over his sensitive little hole. “Please hyunjin, pretty please” he said into the pillows, it coming out slightly muffled. Hyunjin understood what he was saying though, you'd be able to hear the desperation in his voice from a mile away. 

Hearing his begging and pleading, Hyunjin didn't spare Felix any time to adjust to his size. Hyunjin started off with long deep thrusts, making Felix bury his face into the pillows more, his moans coming out muffled again. It wasn't long until hyunjin had to take a strong grip onto Felix's hips as he pounded into him, making his poor little legs tremble beneath him, struggling to hold him up any longer. 

Hyunjin didn't show him any mercy. He kept at a constant pace, destroying the younger boy, making Felix's knuckles turn white with his hard he was gripping the sheets beside him. Hyunjin’s hips kept slamming into him never slowing down, at this point felix was biting into a pillow, getting his drool all over it with tears streaming down his cheeks, his own dick hitting his stomach with every one of hyunjin’s thrusts making him cry out even more. 

It was at this point that they were both close, hyunjin knew this as he could feel Felix clenching around him and Felix knew as hyunjin's thrusts became sloppier and inconsistent. This didn't change the fact that felix was on the edge of cumming, “i'm close again” he gasped out in moans. “cum for me lixie” hyunjin groaned out as he grabbed onto his ass, keeping his thrusts deep and fast. Felix spurted cum onto the white bedsheets below him, abs contracting and back arching. 

Not too long after, Hyunjin pooled into Felix, his head thrown back with his lips parted, filling him up to the brim. “You messed up the sheets” Hyunjin said, only just realising how his own sheets were dirtied with Felix's cum. “It's fine we can just sleep on my bed together” Felix said as he got up off of the bed to walk to the other. 

As he got up he began to stumble over, a limp being visible as he walked. Hyunjin hurried to him to make sure he didn't fall over again, “you should know better, you did just take my dick” hyunjin said with a laugh. Felix had covered his face, it being riddled with embarrassment. 

They both managed to get into bed without breaking and bones or falling over again. “i forgot to tell you something” hyunjin spoke out as they laid down, “what, what is it?” felix said, sounding worried. “Happy birthday” Hyunjin said, beaming a smirk at the younger boy cuddled up next to him. “you really took your time with that one. Idiot” felix laughed out while hitting him. “I'd say I got you the best gift out of all the members though” Hyunjin said resting his arm around Felix, “hm yeah okay then” Felix said sarcastically, rolling his eyes “you wish”. 


End file.
